Pan Leaves Cake
by Duskinator
Summary: To flavour Ciel's soul, Sebastian concocts a plan. Though one thing is for sure. Pan NEVER Leaves Cake... Rated T in later chapters, this came from a dream I had so...PLEASE REVIEW!


**Well, I admit this story is a bit crazy. I know exactly where it is going, and I don't like it. But whatever. This story came from a dream I had. It must have been good, as I woke up drooling. Eww…how icky. By the way, I do not own any of the characters or settings, but the storyline and a few alterations to them in the final chapters is something I most definitely own.**

**In addition, Pan is the god of the wild, shepherds and flocks, nature of mountain wilds and hunting. And cake is just…cake. Don't ask why. This all came from a dream.**

"Sebastian!" The young lord stared at his butler in contempt, noticing him watching him with that greedy look he always had. "Elizabeth will be coming today, so make today's dinner better than usual. I think a cheesecake would be good."

"Yes, my lord" Sebastian gritted his teeth. The 'young lord' was getting to be rather annoying. To ask him to completely alter the menu was unthinkable. Yet, Ciel found it necessary to do it. Almost every day.

"My lord?" Sebastian took a step forward, but making sure to keep a moderate distance between him and his meal. It wouldn't do to make the food angry. He had learnt that a couple of times.

Ciel looked up from his work and glared at his butler. "What is it?"

Sebastian wasn't sure, but he had a plan forming in his mind. It was an odd idea, but it might just add a nice seasoning of horror into Ciel's soul. That or love, but either would make it taste better.

"Pan leaves cake"

"What are you blabbering about?" Ciel glanced at the door, then went back to his work, leaving a slightly stunned Sebastian in the middle of the floor.

_Why did you say that, you stupid demon. _Sebastian moved towards the door, silently opening and closing it. _To say that Pan would do that…are you clinically insane?_ Sebastian continued to the kitchen, at war with himself the entire way. _Pan would never even come to the human world, let alone give cake to some unsuspecting idiot. Why would you say that? WHY? Pan would never-_

"SEBASTIAN!" A shrieking voice jolted the demon out of his stupor. He turned to see a large amount of tea sets flying straight at his face. A slight reddish tint escaped into his eyes as he caught all the tea sets, catching them with the precision of a surgeon.

"That…that wasn't…I mean I…" Mey-rin blushed a luminous pink and fiddled with her glasses, Sebastian gazing at her with a look of sadness, which hid the fact that he was absolutely furious.

"Mey-rin."

"AH!" The maid glanced up at the hottest guy in the universe, and melted. It was just too much to be close to him and for him to say her name. Collapsing to the floor, Mey-rin let out a long sigh and daydreamed about weddings and kissing her crush.

Groaning, Sebastian began walking back to the kitchens, stopping quickly to return the tea sets to their proper place. In the kitchen, the butler found a snoozing Bardroy. He immediately slammed the flan he had made down right in front of the cook's face, jolting him out of sleep with a well-earned shriek.

"Sebastian! What are you-?"

"I want this flan cleaned up. Get Finny and Mey-rin to help you."

"Ah…Yes, sir." Bardroy gently lifted the flan and carried it outside. Sebastian could faintly hear some woops of delight. He hoped he hadn't made them.

"Well, I'd better get this cake done." The demon began creating a new masterpiece, all the while considering the words he had spoken. _Pan leaves cake. Pan leaves cake. But Pan doesn't have to leave cake. What if…? Yes. Perfection. Now, what to choose. Something romantic. Chocolate gateau. Perfect. No…there's something better._

_Chocolate Death._

_How fitting._

**Well, I hope you like it. Please review! I know I have quite a few followers, but that's normally for my Rise of the Guardians fanfictions. By the way, sorry for not updating them, but I have other things on my mind. For example, I now plan on making a plushie of my fav anime character. But that has no bearing. I will try and write this story, but I might be making empty promises. ANYWAYZ….Read, Review, Love it and FLAME IT! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
